The Truth Finally Comes Out
by CanadianPrincess
Summary: au Alyssa Marks finds out she is adopted and sets off the find her real mother in the quaint town of Star's Hollow. Follow her story, and find out what shocks the whole town. This is my first fic. please r
1. Meeting Alyssa

The Truth Finally Comes Out  
  
By: Holli  
  
A/n: this is my first fan fiction so bear with me as I get a handle of putting my thoughts on paper, or rather, on the computer. Sorry if this isn't a long chapter. I know I hate reading short chapters, but I hope they will begin getting longer. I am starting university in a little over a week so I may not be able to update as frequently as I would like, but once again, bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, wish I did, I wouldn't let Jess leave, but I like many other girls out there, am saying that I own Milo. I also own my original storyline and the characters that you don't recognize, namely Alyssa Marks.  
  
Summary: This story is about a girl named Alyssa Marks. We will meet up with Lorelai, Rory, Emily and the rest of Star's Hollow around chapter three I believe. Find out how Alyssa comes to be in Star's Hollow and what she's there to find out. I don't think this story has been done, at least I haven't read one similar to it, but I hope you like it.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
The Truth Finally Comes Out  
  
Chapter one - Meeting Alyssa  
  
'It's way too early in the morning to be up, especially without coffee.' Thought 17 year old Alyssa Marks. Alyssa, or Ali as everyone called her, was addicted to coffee. The fact that she was almost an adult didn't stop her mother from refusing to give any to her. Well, in that case, it didn't stop her from drinking it either. This morning she has woken up early and was annoyed to find out that her coffee machine she'd hidden in her room didn't like her anymore and was refusing to work. She was understandable grumpy because of it, and thought about sneaking down to the kitchen to steal some of her fathers before anyone noticed her. The day was definitely not starting out well and unknown to her at the time it was about to go from bad to worse.  
  
Ali walked downstairs and was about to push open the door into the kitchen when she heard her parents talking, or rather, yelling. She remained outside the door quietly listening to their conversation. It seemed that they were discussing her. 'Why?' she wondered.  
  
"I don't know why we can't just tell her Linda. She's seventeen for Christ's sake. She's almost an adult. She deserves to know, to be able to make her own decision." Her father Robert Marks yelled at his wife.  
  
'I deserve to know what?' thought Ali. Pressing the door open ever so slightly so she could see as well as hear better, Ali listened on. Almost instantly wishing she hadn't heard the conversation.  
  
"Robert, we're her parents. We've always been her parents. We've watched her grow up from that tiny adorable baby girl we were blessedly given into the gorgeous, if not slightly crazy young woman that she is today. I know that she deserves to know, I'm just afraid that if she finds out that I'll lose her. She may want to leave us, and find her other mother. I'm afraid she'll think she's a better mother and I can't bear for that to happen. She's my little girl Rob." As her speak wore on, Alyssa's mother, Linda Marks broke down into tear and was comforted by her husband.  
  
Ali stood shocked outside the kitchen door and unintentionally let her hand fall from the door causing it to slam closed, and attracting the attention of her parents. Yea, right, her parents.  
  
Ali couldn't bear to listen to them try to explain themselves to her. She wasn't ready for that yet. She needed time to think and so, she just walked out of her house oblivious to everything going on within and outside of her house that day. Alyssa didn't go to school. She just wandered around, returning to her house later that night. She found her parents waiting for her inside the front door when she finally returned home.  
  
~*~  
  
When Ali returned to her room that night after a long conversation with her parents, she just plopped into her reading chair, the only comfy chair in her room, or in the house in her opinion.  
  
Ali's family, or should I say, her adopted family as she had just found out, were rich. They lived in a large mansion just outside L.A. She had lived comfortably in that same house her entire life, attending the same prestigious prep school most of the time. The house was filled with expensive antiques and there wasn't much that was comfortable within it, including the relationships with most of its members. Alyssa had long yearned for a close relationship with her mother, but it had never happened. Her mother seemed mostly cut off from her daughter's life, except when there was amazing accomplishments and an exclusive party to attend. It was at those moments that her mother chose to be a caring mother. It was all for show. It was all for those high society people that frequented the house for parties and other social gatherings.  
  
Ali sat in her chair thinking. She thought about her childhood. She wondered if her older brothers knew she was adopted? Maybe, maybe not. She would have to ask them, but not today. Alyssa had two brother, Andrew and Jason Marks. They were naturally her parents children. It turns out that they had adopted her because after having two boys they were ready for a girl, and they didn't want to go though a pregnancy again. 'Great reason,' Ali thought sarcastically.  
  
Andrew was 20 years old and Jason was 18. that would have made them three years olds and one year old when she had been adopted. Since Jay was so close in age to her, and they had been close growing up Alyssa didn't think that he had known, but Andy? He had been three. That's old enough to have memories, and to know what was going on. So, did he know or had he been lied to like everyone else had been?  
  
~*~  
  
Since everyone has been described but our leading lady, it must be time to learn more about her. Alyssa Isabelle Marks has long hair that reaches half way down her back. It is dark brown and slightly wavy. She also has vivid blue eyes and a friendly smile. Everyone loved her, which was great in the world that she grew up in.  
  
Tonight though, Ali didn't wear that friendly smile. It wasn't because she was at home and it wasn't because she was alone. It was because she was trying to figure out what to do next. Her mother, excuse me, her adopted mother, didn't want her to attempt her find her real mother, but once again that wasn't going to stop her. She just needed to figure out how she was going to do it.  
  
A/n I hope you all liked the chapter, I want to get the second one up as soon as possible, if I can get it done tonight, if not hopefully tomorrow. Please review, I would love to know what you think and I don't mind some constructive criticism. Bear with me, as I am Canadian and don't know much about places around the United States. Oh, and I didn't want to write a long, boring conversation between Alyssa and her parents, besides I wasn't sure how to put it and make it sound real. 


	2. A Journey's Beginning, Part one

The Truth Finally Comes Out  
  
By: Holli  
  
A/n Here's another chapter. Not a long wait, but don't get used to it, there will probably be longer waits to come. Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think. Whether or not I am doing a good job and whether I should continue. Remember it's my first fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I am a poor university student and other than owning my original storyline and the characters that you don't recognize, including Alyssa Marks I don't own anything. Oh, and I also own Milo and don't you forget it.  
  
Summary: Alyssa figured out how to go about finding her birth mother and sets off on a journey to find her, leading her to Star's Hollow. You guys are smart, I'm sure you can figure out what might be coming up. Enjoy!  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
The Truth Finally Comes Out  
  
Chapter two - A Journey's Beginning Part one  
  
After a long night and almost no sleep, Alyssa hears a knock at her bedroom door. Glancing at the clock Ali sees that it's almost 1:30 pm. 'figures,' she thought, 'I don't think I actually even got into bed until dawn.'  
  
She gets up and stumbles over to the door, opening it. Expecting to find her parents, or at least a maid sent there by her parents, she is surprised to see her best friend Britney standing there.  
  
"Hey there sleepy head. Your mom told me that you were still sleeping but I didn't believe it. I mean, you sleep late, but never this late. What's up?"  
  
Though Alyssa was leery to tell her friend what she had found out, she figured that maybe she could use Britney to help her find her real mother.  
  
"Okay, Britney, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone because you know how the gossip train works around here. I don't want anyone to know, at least not until I can get myself out of here. Promise?" Ali said.  
  
Britney, think the worse immediately assumes that Ali is pregnant. "oh my god Ali, you're not."  
  
"Brit? What are you talking about? Oh, you think I'm. I'm not, I can't believe you think that" Ali rambles on.  
  
Britney thankful she's wrong immediately wants to know what is really going on. And, sitting her down, Ali tells her story, and in true Ali fashion she starts at the complete beginning, the fact that her coffee machine doesn't like her anymore. After the mention of coffee Ali realizes that she hasn't even has one cup in over twenty-four hours and without even mentioning another word she drags Britney out of her house for coffee, in her pajamas.  
  
Sitting in Ali's favourite coffee shop, Bobby's, she continues on with her story. At this point Alyssa isn't even worried about the gossip train because no one within the high society class would be found within the funky coffee house. Come to mention it, Ali isn't even out of place wearing her snowflake pajamas, in California in the middle of summer.  
  
After sitting in the shop for twenty minutes not even talking Britney decides that she has an idea. Granted it's not a very original idea, but something anyone would come up with, but an idea nonetheless. Ali had to try and sneak into her mother's study and try and find the adoption papers and then they could go from there. Ali agrees and the two girls spend the rest of the afternoon just hanging out.  
  
Upon returning home Alyssa's mother tries to convince her to attend some stupid black tie event with the rest of the family, but Ali declines on the pretext that she's not ready to go out again but really because she thinks this is the perfect time to find those papers. It takes a lot of convincing on both parts but her parents finally decide that they can tell everyone at the event that Alyssa was too sick to make it but sends her apologies and with that her parents and two brothers are out the door.  
  
Ali wanders around upstairs trying to get up the nerve to enter her mother's study and after about twenty minutes of pacing and thinking she works up the courage to go inside. After closing the door to the study, lest any of the maids discover what was going on, Ali proceeds to search every nook and cranny of that room, not finding anything that would remotely help her. She knows that it has to be her mother that has the information and not her father because he didn't take care of anything around the house. The house was her mother's responsibility and so too was the care of the children. It was always her mother's responsibility to pay for the nannies and the school and to remember their health records. She was the only one that had copies of those and it was only right that she be the only one that had copies of this.  
  
She sat in that study for hours, just thinking about where else those papers could be when she heard her parents come in. they were rather noisy and she figured her mother and father were probably a little drunk. She hurried out of there and back into her room before they saw her, but she didn't stop wondering where those papers could be. In fact, she was up half the night when she finally figured it out. She had completely forgotten that in addition to her mother keeping all the health records for herself and her brothers in her study her mother also had copies in a safe deposit box. That had to be where the papers were and Ali knew just where the key to the box was.  
  
Ali waited patiently until her chance to grab the key finally came Monday morning. She knew her mother would be home from work at lunch and would probably noticed the key missing then when she went to get the key to her father's study, where she would precede to pay the bills. Ali figured that she would just skip school like she had done on Friday and make a copy of the key. Return the original to her mother's room before going to the bank.  
  
Alyssa had never skipped school before Friday. She was a smart girl and normally got straight A's with the lowest mark of her life being a B-. 'Oh well,' she figured, 'once I know where my real mother is I'm going to leave anyway and find her. Then I'll be skipping a lot more school, so I guess this doesn't matter.' She thought shrugging her shoulders and hurrying off to do what needed to be done.  
  
That night she sat at her desk holding the adoption papers in front of her wondering what she would find out once she opened them. Who would her mother be? Where would her mother be?  
  
Opening the folder and scanning the pages inside the finally knew the truth. 'My mother's name is Lorelai Gilmore' Ali thought, 'what a cool name.' But the one thing she noticed was that there was no address. She knew the name and that's all she had to go on. 'There must be a number of Lorelai Gilmore's in this country, how am I going to find the right one?' she thought, but then she noticed something. The top left hand corn of the first page had a company seal, with an address. No, she wasn't thinking of contacting the adoption agency to see if they knew. She figured that she might as well try and confine her search for a Lorelai Gilmore in Connecticut.  
  
After sending yet another night up with no sleep searching the internet, Ali finally found the Lorelai Gilmore she was searching for. Not that there had been many, only three but she had ruled out one because she was only 17, and another because she was a very old lady. She found out that her mother lived in Star's Hollow, Connecticut, and that's where she was going. Tomorrow. Or, rather today, she thought looking at the clock.  
  
'i'll leave after mom and dad leave for work.' She thought.  
  
A/n I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm already planning the next one. I bet a lot of people figured out that Lorelai would be Alyssa's mom, but you're just going to have to wait to see why, or how Alyssa was given up for adoption. Don't mind some of the spelling, I am Canadian and we do spell favourite with a U, same as coloUr, and laboUr. Along with many others. Please, don't forget to review; I'd love to hear from you guys. 


	3. A Journey's Beginning, Part two

The Truth Finally Comes Out  
  
By: Holli  
  
A/n yea, I have one review so far, thank you very much Lisa T. I didn't even expect any reviews but I'm happy, keep them coming people, lol. I noticed some spelling mistakes in chapter two, and if I have time I will go back and fix them. Just a couple of notes, jess is in this story. Rory is not with dean, he never came to Star's Hollow. My story, my way, lol. Sorry if anyone is a dean fan. I don't like the way he has been portrayed. He was nice in season one and then once jess got there they made him an asshole.  
  
Disclaimer: I am a poor university student who just spent over $600 Canadian on textbooks, I have no money left so don't sue, lol. I only own my unique storyline and the characters that you don't recognize, including Alyssa Marks.  
  
Summary: Ali travels to Star's Hollow where she finds her mother. Only she doesn't approach her, instead she watches how she acts with the people around her. Babette catches Ali doing something.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
The Truth Finally Comes Out  
  
Chapter three - A journey's Beginning, Part 2  
  
Ali is fast asleep before the bus even leaves L.A. (a/n I have no idea how long it would take to go from L.A. to Connecticut so I am just going to say two days).  
  
Hours later Ali awakes to her cell phone ringing. She is afraid to answer it because she believes that it may be her parents calling. But finally she figures that even if it is she does not have to tell them where she is, she can just say that she needs some time to figure everything out and that she is fine.  
  
By the time Ali has thought through this her phone has been ringing for several minutes and several of the other passengers are looking at her. She mumbles an apology and reaches to pick up her phone just as it stops ringing.  
  
Taking this opportunity to look at her watch she discovers that it is 6pm, and that she has been sleeping for six hours. 'At least I finally got some sleep,' Ali thinks to herself, knowing that since finding out she had been adopted she had slept very little.  
  
She reaches once again to pick up her phone and realizes that it had been Britney calling, not her parents after all. Unless there was a party, her parents probably wouldn't even realize that she was gone, not unless she was needed to be the perfect little daughter.  
  
She punches in speed dial one on her phone to call Britney back, who answers on the first ring, after apparently having used caller ID.  
  
Britney: Ali, where the hell have you been? You weren't at school today, and I was worried. I just tried calling you and the phone just rang and rang forever.  
  
Alyssa: Okay, Brit, calm down. I just thought it might be my parents calling and I didn't want them to find out where I was.  
  
Brit: Where you were? Ali, you haven't left yet, have you? You never even told me that you had found the papers. I'm your best friend Ali. You said we'd plan this together.  
  
Ali: I'm so sorry Brit. I forgot to call you. It's just that once I had found out where my real mother lived I was so excited and I guess I didn't really think of anything else.  
  
Brit: You have the papers? That's awesome Ali. Where were they? I bet they were stuck in some folder with a name like income tax returns or something like that, just like in the movies.  
  
Ali: Way off Brit. They weren't even in the office. I searched that place top to bottom. They were in the safe deposit box.  
  
Brit: oh my god. Of course they were. We should have thought of that, it would have been way too obvious to be in the house somewhere, especially where you could run into them.  
  
Ali: right, because I have so many excuses to go into my mom's study and go through her files (Ali says sarcastically)  
  
Brit: I guess you're right. Anyway.I can't believe you didn't invite me over to help you pack. But, you did pack right Ali? Because that's a very important step.  
  
Ali: relax, of course I packed. I wouldn't travel across the country without taking some things.  
  
Brit: good. Now, what did you take? Oh my god, how much money do you have? I mean, you can't travel that far without a place to stay if you don't have a ton of money.  
  
Ali: I pretty much cleared out my bank account, plus I took some money from my brothers, without them knowing of course, and from my mother. Then, this morning right before my parents left, I told my dad I needed some new clothes and he gave me a couple hundred.  
  
Brit: nice job. How long do you think that will last?  
  
Ali: I don't know, but not very long if keep this phone conversation going, it's gonna cost me a pretty penny. I gotta go.  
  
Brit: okay, but you have to promise to keep me updated.  
  
Ali: okay, I promise, bye.  
  
Brit: Bye  
  
Ali hangs up the phone and settles back down with one of her books, Jane Eyre.  
  
The next day the bus approaches Star's Hollow and Ali is looking out the window as a sign announcing, WELCOME TO STAR'S HOLLOW CONNECTICUT appears and her heart skips a beat.  
  
Getting off the bus, she looks around at this quaint little town, just as Jess had done only a few months before. She starts walking as her stomach grumbles and she realizes she hasn't had real coffee in two days. She wonders where the closest restaurant is and asks the first person she runs into, Kirk.  
  
Ali: excuse me  
  
Kirk: yes, what do you want? Because I have to get home, mother would be very mad if I was late.  
  
Ali: oh, okay, anyway, I was just wondering where the closest restaurant is (she says barely masking her confusion at this strange man)  
  
Kirk: Luke's diner. He has good food, but he's always mean to me, and don't let the kid serve you, he's worse. Nobody likes him you know.  
  
At that, Kirk walks away leaving Ali standing there confused and laughing as she turns toward what the strange man had called a diner, but upon seeing the building she wonders if perhaps he is losing it. The sign says Williams Hardware. But, nonetheless, she walks towards the building anyway and is surprised to see that it is in fact a diner.  
  
Walking in, she notices that the place has gone silent and everyone is looking at her. She makes her way to the counter where a gorgeous young man approaches her from behind the counter (a/n did I mention I'm a Jess fan, lol)  
  
Jess: don't mind them, they're just the town crazies, not that there's any town sanes, but anyway. What can I get you?  
  
Ali: I've never walked into a room to have it go silent before, it sure was weird. But, whatever. Anyway, I'll have the absolute biggest cup of coffee that you have please.  
  
Jess: wow, you remind me of someone (Jess says with a small laugh) anything else?  
  
Ali: Um.I'm not sure, I need a minute.  
  
Jess walks over to the coffee pot with one of the diner's biggest mugs and proceeds to fill it up. Luke enters the diner and upon seeing the cup tells Jess not to give the Gilmore girls anymore coffee.  
  
Luke: I told them this morning, no more coffee today. You listen to me Jess, put the mug down. Which one is it this time? I swear, those girls are going to drive themselves to an early grave.  
  
Jess: it's not for them. It's for her. (Jess nods his head in the direction of Ali, who is pondering over a menu).  
  
Luke: Oh. (with a slight frown.)  
  
He had been secretly hoping that it had been Lorelai. He hadn't seen her since early that morning, for it was a Wednesday and she had to work. The girls almost always stopped here on a Wednesday night, he was surprised they weren't here by now. With that, in walked the two Gilmore girls, laughing from some stupid joke Lorelai had told.  
  
Barely making her way completely into the diner, Lorelai already starts begging for coffee, and after a couple of no's, Luke finally gives in to her like he always does.  
  
Ali sits there just listening to the conversation between her mother and the girl she realizes must be her sister. 'wow,' Ali thought, 'I didn't even think about the possibility of having any siblings. These two seem so close, I wonder if I'll be able to get that kind of relationship with mom.'  
  
Ali watched the two women walk out of the diner an hour later, and after only two minutes decides to follow them. Just because she wants to see where they live. She doesn't think she's ready to talk to them yet.  
  
After seeing the house that the two women walk into she turns around and leaves, not wanting anyone to see her there and wonder what she is doing. Ali thinks that she'll come back during the day, when everyone will be at work and school and look around the house. Maybe she'll be able to even get inside instead of peaking in the windows.  
  
Ali finds out where the nearest Inn is and makes her way to the Independence Inn, completely oblivious to the fact that her mother is the manager.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, at 11am Ali walks over to the Gilmore house. She is confident that no one will see her, after all, shouldn't they all be at work? But this is Star's Hollow, when do the town gossips do anything else?  
  
Babette watches this young girl as she wanders around the Gilmore house, and when she disappears at the back Babette becomes worried and calls Lorelai to tell her something is going on at the house and she better come home. Barely finished that call Babette seems to have miss Patty on the phone and the gossip train is working full swing.  
  
Lorelai quietly opens her front door and walks in, stopping in the entry way to the living room, where she spots a young woman looking at all the photos on the fireplace mantle.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Lorelai states.  
  
Ali turns around shocked and scared, and not really knowing what to say. How should she bring her information up?  
  
"Hi Lorelai, I'm your daughter."  
  
A/n wow, this is my longest chapter yet. Not that I have many, but whatever. Anyway, I'm surprised I wrote this so quickly. Once I got the other two chapters up I couldn't stop thinking about this story so I wrote more. Oh, and like I said before, I'm Canadian and don't know how long it would take to travel from California to Connecticut, in that case, I don't even know how long it would take to travel across my own country. If anyone knows, just put it in a review or email me and I'll change it. My email address is canadian_holli@hotmail.com. Don't expect the next chapter till at least Sunday, I have to work this afternoon, and I don't know my schedule for this coming week. Keep the reviews coming. 


	4. tentative first steps

**The Truth Finally Comes Out**

By: Holli

Disclaimer: I'm working on it but as of today I didn't yet own Gilmore Girls. At least, not the whole thing, just Milo. Oh, and I own my storyline and Alyssa Marks. I don't have much money so I don't own much else.

Summary: Lorelai tries to come to grips with the fact that she might have another daughter. Mostly a Lorelai chapter.

A/n Thanks everyone for the reviews, I'm surprised at the response so far and I want to thank these people personally. First of all Sam, what do you mean not to make Alyssa into a mary sue? Don't worry coffeechick, I may have read your story but mine is completely unique. I would never take anyone's work and I know you didn't accuse me. This idea just popped into my head one night as I lay in bed, so I got up and wrote some stuff down so I wouldn't forget. Thanks to coffechick87, Blacksnow, Eowyn19 and Graga Serrs for reviewing. Keep the reviews coming people it's great to be loved, lol. I wrote this Saturday night after I got home from a six hour shift at work, so hopefully it's good. Flashbacks are in _italics_. Sorry for the long a/n

~~~*~~~*~~~

The Truth Finally Comes Out

Chapter four, Tentative first Steps

"Hi Lorelai, I'm your daughter."

"My what? Excuse me honey, but I'm sorry to disappoint you. I think I would know if you were my daughter. I would have had to be pregnant for nine months and I don't remember doing that more than once" Lorelai states.

The small smile on Ali's face as she confronts her real mother vanishes as Lorelai's speech wears on.

"I have proof. I have the adoption papers." Ali tentatively states.

Lorelai wonders who this girl could be and after seeing that she does indeed have adoption papers she wonders how this could be.

Taking a closer look at the adoption papers Lorelai notices that the birth date is the exact same as Rory's. 'But, how can that be? That would mean…' Lorelai's thoughts trail off as she sinks into the couch.

Ali notices that far away look in her mother's eyes and decides it would be best to leave her alone to deal with this herself. She knows how she felt when she first found out. Ali quickly scribbles a note to tell her mother how to reach her and almost left right then, but then she remembered the diner and how it seemed like her mother loved coffee just as much as she did. So, she turned on the coffee maker and once the coffee was ready she set a mug down beside the note on the so aptly named coffee table in the living room and finally walks out the door. 

Lorelai seems stuck in a trance throughout this entire encounter and doesn't notice Ali walking around the house and more amazingly; she doesn't even notice the cup of coffee sitting in front of her. 

~*~

Thinking more about Alyssa's birthdate Lorelai remembers something

_*Flashback*_

_Lorelai is sitting in a waiting room at a hospital. She is quite obviously pregnant. A nurse finally calls her name and she goes in to see the doctor._

_Most of the appointment goes smoothly. The doctor says that everything is normal, and then he asks, "are you sure you would not like to have an ultrasound Miss Gilmore? It would allow you to see the sex of the baby?"_

_Lorelai quickly shakes her head, "why would a need to have an ultrasound Dr. Grant? I already know I'm having a baby girl. I can feel her, we're connected."_

_*End flashback*_

"why didn't I just get that ultrasound" Lorelai asks to an empty room. She's beginning to feel a sense of dread in her stomach. This was her fault. If she hadn't have been stubborn, her baby girl would have grown up with her. Maybe even had the Gilmore coffee addiction. 

At this time, Lorelai is yet unaware that Ali loves coffee just as much as Lorelai, and she didn't even grow up with the woman. I guess mothers can have a big impact even when they aren't there. 

_*Flashback*_

_Lorelai: or pinch you really hard, cause that might make me feel better._

_Nurse: no, you cannot pinch me. _

_Lorelai: can I bite you or pull your hair or use the Epilady on you cause I really need to do something._

_Emily: Lorelai Gilmore!_

_Lorelai: wheel this a little faster, please._

_Emily: Lorelai, you do not do this. You do not just leave a person a note._

_Lorelai: okay, see the timing here?_

_Emily: 'Dear mom and dad, I'm in labour. See you later, Lorelai.'_

_Lorelai: ow._

_Emily: you're having a baby – did you know that, Lorelai?_

_Lorelai: well, that explains the stomachache._

_ Emily: you do not leave your house when you are having a baby without telling your mother. You say, 'excuse me, mom. I'm having a baby, give me a ride to the damn hospital!' of all the things in the world I had a right to do, driving my daughter to the hospital to give birth, especially since she's 16 years old and doesn't have her driver's license yet, is definitely one of them._

_Nurse: ma'am, I need you to wait out here, please._

_Emily: why?_

_Nurse: because we're going into the delivery room._

_Emily: I want to go in._

_Lorelai: no, mom, please._

_*End flashback*_

After a lot of coaxing Emily had been allowed in the delivery room. Lorelai was so out of it that she didn't realize much that had been going on. All she knew was that she was so incredibly happy when they gave her that gorgeous baby girl. They took her away right after that to clean her, but knowing that it was over, and that baby was hers forever, she allowed to herself to pass out from exhaustion after hours of intense labour.

There was only one person who could have know if there was another baby born at that time, and that person would also have the authority to put it up for adoption. Her father had come rushing in along with her mother, but he had stayed out of the way, complaining the whole time and staying out of the delivery room. It must have been Emily.

At that Lorelai popped out of her so called trance with a fierce determination to see her mother, and finally bring everything out into the open. Before leaving the house, her eyes settled on the piece of paper and long cold coffee sitting on the coffee table. She read the note before leaving.

_Dear Lorelai, I'm sorry to have spring this on you, but I needed answers. I just found out myself that I was adopted and it was a huge shock to me. I know you need time and I won't bother you, just please let me know when you've sorted through all this. I'm staying at the Independence inn, talk to you later. _

_Alyssa Marks___

~*~

*Ring, ring*

Emily Gilmore answers her front door ready to confront whomever it was doing that excessive ringing. Opening the door she is surprised to find Lorelai standing there.

"Lorelai, how nice of you to drop by and visit with you parents and it's not even a Friday," Emily says sarcastically. "Where's Rory today?"

"No you don't mom. Don't play the poor mother with me. I'm not here for a pleasant social visit. How could you mother?" Lorelai yells

"Lorelai, what on earth are you talking about? As always you are making very little sense." Emily states with a look of confusion. 

"You know what I'm talking about. Let me take you back to a time you would love to forget. A time when your darling, screw up, socialite daughter made the biggest mistake of her life. She got pregnant. You remember that day in the hospital. I didn't want you in the delivery room but you insisted because I was your darling daughter. Now, do you remember what happened in that room that day? Of course you do. You stole my baby girl and put her up for adoption. You didn't even tell me mom. Why?" Lorelai screamed at her mother.

Right as Lorelai finishes her speech, Richard begins to walk into the room and stops rooted in the entryway dumbfounded. 

"Emily, what is she talking about?" Richard asks.

Emily breaks down in tears as she begins to speak again.

"I'm so sorry Lorelai, but you knew how I felt. You were messing up your life. You weren't even supposed to have one child at sixteen. How was I supposed to let you have two? You weren't ready. I saw an opportunity to save that child and you in the process and I just took it. I didn't think about anything else. If I had the opportunity back, I would do the exact same thing. You wouldn't be the same person you are today if you had two children. You never would have left and you certainly couldn't be as successful as you are. You should be thanking me Lorelai." Emily finishes.  

"Thanking you? Thanking you for not giving me the opportunity to raise my own child, to know my own child? Did you know she came to see me? Yea, she's gorgeous, and nice, and I don't know much more about her mother because of you." Lorelai finishes and turns around to walk out the door, stopping once to say that her and Rory wouldn't be coming to Friday's dinner, and probably no other Friday either.

TBC

~*~

a/n what do you guys think. I don't think this is as good a chapter as the others but I wanted to put something up. I probably won't get the next chapter up for a couple days, I still have no idea where I'm gonna take this story, but I will continue with it. If anyone has an ideas they would like to share, just email me, I'll be sure to give you credit where they're used. Don't forget to reviews. I get lonely and sad when no one reviews. You don't want me shivering in a cold dark room all by myself do you? Lol. Anyway…enough rambling, the next chapter will have Rory in it, since we haven't seen her really. How do you guys think she should react to the news? 


	5. AN sorry guys

Hey guys, sorry I haven't got a new chapter up yet, but not only am I having a little bit of trouble writing the chapter but I have also been working a lot, tons of hours with everyone heading to university…especially when you are a cashier at a grocery store that supplies them with food. But it's also frosh week and I am out having a good time and partying…hopefully once this week is done and classes actually start I will be able to get a new chapter up…thanks for all the reviews guys, keep them up

Holli


End file.
